


Aiming for Answers

by HerOwlness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan learned how to shoot, Lilly had only been dead for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming for Answers

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Pre-series fic, but I think there might, sorta, be a spoiler for an S2 episode if you squint. So, through S2 to be safe, I guess.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://afrocurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**afrocurl**](http://afrocurl.livejournal.com/) for the prompt!

The first time you held a gun, a real gun, in your hands, it was only a few short days after Lilly had died. You were moving through the stages of grief – although they probably weren’t the same stages that everyone else usually went through. First, you were in a stage of disbelief (it couldn’t be true; not her, not your Lilly), but after you saw her too-still body, you were forced to accept it. Lilly was always smiling, always active, always so full of _life_.

Now that she wasn’t, you had to do something. You had to find a way to deal with it, and the best thing that you could come up with was heading to the firing range.

Dick suggested it, actually – saying that his dad had been taking him there for years. Of course, Dick’s first suggestion had involved driving to LA and hooking up with as many wannabe starlets as possible. You nixed that, almost immediately. There was just something _wrong_ with the idea of having nameless, mindless sex when your sorta ex/sorta girlfriend had just died.

You loved the feel of the cool metal in your hand, the sense of power that came with it. The power that you so infrequently held in your own life. You told yourself that now you’d be able to protect yourself and the ones you loved. You’d keep them safe, and you wouldn’t lose anyone else like you lost Lilly.

You were a pretty good shot – definitely better than you’d expected.

Once you thought about it, though, it made sense. Sorta. You’d played more than enough video games in your day, so you definitely had experience with aiming and shooting. The recoil of the gun took some getting used to, but it wasn’t nearly as much as you’d expected.

After your first day at the range, you thought about asking Duncan or Veronica if they were interested in joining you. You could make it into a _thing_ , something all of you could do together.

Your world came crashing down as you realized that all of you would never do anything together again.

Lilly was gone. And no matter how many shots you fired, that wasn’t going to change.  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: How Logan learned to shoot a gun.**
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is adored. :)


End file.
